


One Sweet Day

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Small fight, Song fic, fight, nothing major, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Prompt was from Tumblr but i can't remember how it went exactly, ‘Person A and Person B have a fight and neither is willing to apologize but a song that was important/favorite to Person A comes on and Person A offers their hand to Person B and they begin slow dancing.’ I think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song belongs to Mariah Carey and Boys 2 Men, I own nothing but the story.   
> I anyone recognizes the prompt please please inbox me the link on who it came from on Tumblr!! Comment, kudos and bookmark, tell me what you think on my first ever song fic!
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @captain-trashtrashtrash-world or @theequeenunta if you wanna talk about udon.

Tsukishima Kei was annoyed. He was normally annoyed be it by the people around him- the two volleyball idiots who constantly made noise and was a bother for everyone- or just people in general.

Only this time it was different. Kei was annoyed by his boyfriend of two years, Kuroo. They had a fight over something that Kei couldn’t remember for the life of him, resulting in the blonde stubbornly refusing to leave their shared bedroom, to take the higher road and apologize.

Curling up with one of his favorite History books in his lap and a blanket around his shoulders, Kei began reading trying to get his mind off of the older male. They-like any couple- had had their fair share of fights, but with college classes stressing the two males out, their fights had increased significantly.

Kuroo was sitting in the living room, changing the tv channel every four seconds, not really paying attention to what was being aired. He was conflicted as a part of him wanted to go to their bedroom, cuddle with the blonde and apologize whilst another part of him was stubbornly refusing him to get up from the couch and go apologize.

Sighing, Kuroo changed the station to a music channel where a video that looked familiar was playing. Turning up the volume, Kuroo listened to the song, his mind replaying to where he had first watched the video with his best friend.

“Tetsu, Bro! You have to see this!!” Bokuto said, sweating slightly as he slung an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders, his phone in his hand with a video that was paused.

Laughing slightly, Kuroo pushed away the sweaty male, “Bo, you’re sweaty, it’s gross.”

Bokuto ignored the comment and pressed play on his phone, passing it to Kuroo to watch. Kuroo adjusted his bag with one hand, the the other hand holding Bokuto’s phone, the video started with a girl in a white crop top and shorts walked into a studio with a few guys dressed in baggy pants and long shirts.

“Bo, when’s this video from?” Kuroo asked, looking at his best friend who took Kuroo’s phone from his pocket and began playing games with it.

“I don’t know,” Bokuto said, unlocking Kuroo’s phone and clicking on his favorite game, Temple Run 2. “A girl in Akaashi’s class sent it to Akaashi, me and a few guys from the class.”

Shaking his head at his best friend’s excited face as Temple Run loaded and Bokuto began playing, occasionally yelling in joy and fear when his avatar in the game tripped and the monkey-like monster appeared.

Kuroo played the video, watching as a guy with glasses began to sing. ‘It’s English?’ Kuroo thought, adding the volume on Bokuto’s phone to hear the song.

‘ _Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say’_

‘ _And now it’s too late to hold you_  
‘Cause you’ve flown away  
So far away’

The video changed to the girl with the white shirt and shorts, her voice soft , strong but smooth,

‘ _Never had I imagined_  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive’

The guys with the baggy pants joined with the girl, their voices merging and balancing each other out. Kuroo praised his parents for making him do English when he was in high school,understanding the words the people in the video were saying.

‘ _And I know you’re shining down on me from heaven_  
Like so many friends we’ve lost along the way  
And I know eventually we’ll be together  
One sweet day’

Kuroo was impressed by the voice of the girl, it was so strong yet so beautiful and smooth like butter. He wasn’t aware that he had stopped waling a long time ago, Bokuto way ahead of him, too immersed in the game to realize the lack of presence of his best friend.

‘ _Darling I never showed you_  
Assumed you’d always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared’

Kuroo was even more impressed by the males voices. Deep yet smooth and reaching notes, he never thought were possible for males with such deep voices.

‘ _And I know you’re shining down on me from heaven_  
Like so many friends we’ve lost along the way  
And I know eventually we’ll be together  
One sweet day’

The video switched scenes between the girl singing, the guys waling around or laying around the studio playing with a brown small dog. It switched to a guy with a goatee, shaved head but not fully bald with a piercing that reminded Kuroo of the younger loud Karasuno player,-Tanaka-,

‘ _Although the sun will never shine the same again_  
I’ll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray’

They all sung the chorus once more, the girl’s voice overpowering but staying balanced with the other guys. Kuroo’s lips unknown to him lifted up in a smile when the girl and the guy that resembled Tanaka played around with the small dog.

‘ _And I know you’re shining down on me from heaven_  
Like so many friends we’ve lost along the way  
And I know eventually we’ll be together  
One sweet day’

The video ended showing the guys-minus the one that looked lie an older version of Tanaka- staying silent and bowing their heads as the girl and the older version of Tanaka finished singing.

Kuroo was not only impressed by the song, he was moved by it. In a way, he guessed, it reminded him of the time he and Kei had broken up for a while. Those few months that he had spent apart from the blonde had been depressing to say. 

He had spent the first few weeks looking at his phone, wondering whether he should call or text the blonde only to lock his phone and place it back in his pocket. Eventually, he mustered up enough courage -Bokuto took him out to drink and made him call the blonde- and called, they spent a long time on the phone with Kuroo apologizing and the blonde getting annoyed by the apologies forgave him and they got back together.

Catching up with Bokuto, Kuroo gave the older male his phone back. Responding with a ‘It’s a nice song’ when Bokuto asked him how the song was, even though Bokuto probably understood nothing and had Akaashi translate it for him.

 

The memory of the first time he had ever watched the song still made him smile. Kuroo found the name of the song and the singers a few days after he watched it and added it to his playlist of ‘Songs to play when missing Kei.’ 

Standing up from the couch, he realized the time he had spent remembering the song, it had ended and another song came on the tv. Kuroo switched off the tv and grabbed his phone, heading to their shared bedroom. Knocking on the door, Kuroo entered the room and shut it behind him.

Kei didn’t look up from his History book, feeling Kuroo’s gaze on him, he re-read the same line three times before he gave up with a sigh and closed the boo and placed it on the bed beside him.

Looking at the dark-haired male, Kei was confused when the soft sound of a guitar playing filled the room. Kei was even more confused when Kuroo walked over to his side and held out a hand for Kei to take.

He took the hand when Kuroo twitched his fingers, Kei was pulled to his feet, the blanket that covered his shoulders falling onto the bed. Automatically placing his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders when Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kei’s waist and tugged him close.

The sound of a girl’s voice, strong and smooth, sounded in the room. Kei was confused by what was going on but continued dancing slowly around their bedroom throughout the song. Letting his hands fall to his hips when Kuroo let go of him and took a step back.

The silence around them was tense for a few moments, Kuroo stretched out his hand and held Kei’s hand in his, his fingers long memorized every dip, curve and bend in Kei’s hand.

“I’m sorry.”

Kei looked at Kuroo’s face,sad and a little embarrassed, and squeezed the older male’s hand. Pushing up his glasses with his free hand, Kei walked closer to Kuroo and gripped his hand tighter.

“I’m sorry too.”

Kuroo smiled slightly, pulling the blonde into a hug that lasted a short while before pulling away and going to his phone. Selecting the repeat button, Kuroo walked back to the blonde and wrapped his arm around Kei’s waist as Kei placed his arms on Kuroo’s shoulders once more and they slow danced to Kuroo’s favorite English song till it became dark and their feet ached.


End file.
